Lavis Cannon (Phantasy Star Online)
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Saber |requirement = 800 ATP |stars = 11 |special = Consumes HP in order to perform a powerful wave attack. |ATP = 730-750 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 54 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Few facts or even rumors are known about this ultimate sword. Its abilities are a mystery." : — In-game description The Lavis Cannon is a rare saber-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. It is very similar to the common saber excluding its color (which is a lighter blue than a Brand) and the section near the the hilt which is distinguished by a cone. This weapon can only be found as a drop in the ultimate difficulty, and each section ID has a specific enemy they can hunt in order to obtain this item. The section ID that has the best chance of obtaining Lavis Cannon is Redria by hunting the rare Pouilly Slime in the Caves. All drops are listed below: Monster drops are not the only way to find the Lavis Cannon, however. If a Hunter that is at least level 100 combines a Double Cannon with Syncesta, the Lavis Cannon can be synthesized. All of the attributes from the original Double Cannon will be transferred over to the resulting weapon. Lavis Cannon can be only be equipped by members of the Hunter class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes 5% of the equipper's HP in order to launch a wave directly in front of it that appears visually similar to the Handgun or Rifle shot. If a Hunter with at least 850 ATP combines a Lavis Cannon with Syncesta, the Lavis Blade can be created. Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Lavis Cannon has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Battle Recovery Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 hildetorr.png|Hildetorr*|link=Hildetorr Pso ep3 lavis cannon.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Pso ep3 sange.png|Sange|link=Sange Pso ep3 sinow red.png|Sinow Red|link=Sinow Red Pso ep3 twin brand.png|Twin Brand*|link=Twin Brand AP Growth Pso ep3 dark bringer.png|Dark Bringer*|link=Dark Bringer Pso ep3 lavis cannon.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Pso ep3 lightning partisan.png|Lightning Partisan|link=Partisan of Lightning Pso ep3 monkey king bar.png|Monkey King Bar|link=Monkey King Bar Pso ep3 nano dragon.png|Nano Dragon|link=Nano Dragon Pso ep3 rage.png|'Rage' SC Slayer Pso ep3 durandal.png|Durandal|link=Durandal Pso ep3 lavis cannon.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Pso ep3 mericus.png|Mericus|link=Mericus Pso ep3 merlan.png|Merlan|link=Merlan Pso ep3 morning glory.png|Morning Glory|link=Morning Glory Pso ep3 yasha.png|Yasha|link=Yasha Trivia *Lavis Cannon's Japanese name is spelled with the equals sign (=) between the two words in its name. Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Sabers